


The Weekend

by ethanramsey



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethanramsey/pseuds/ethanramsey
Summary: Casey and Rafael try to face their respective feelings and be honest about them to each other. With Sora in the picture, what can happen in short three days? What will happen after?
Relationships: Rafael Aveiro/Main Character (Open Heart), Rafael Aveiro/Sora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. what we keep inside

Friday night. 

Casey is spending it like how she always did; drinks and karaoke with her friends.

Friday nights are always good nights. It marks the end of her week at work. It is when she can truly relax and decompress from her cases, aside from spending quality time with her friends who are as busy as she is.

So as usual, she was giddy, a half-drunk cocktail in her hand as she watched and cheered Elijah as he belted out the lyrics to _Sunflower_ by Post Malone and Swae Lee.

Casey had a blush on her cheeks that she has been feeling for about an hour now, and she had been smiling more than usual.

She keeps on telling herself it was just the drinks, but she knows deep inside that it had something to do with the brown-eyed man sitting in front of her who decided to join karaoke night tonight.

They were broken up, sure, and he is seeing someone else. But the times they hang out together, even just as friends, still made her happy. He still made her happy.

She steals a glance in his direction, only to find him already looking at her. They both smile at each other, and Casey blushes even more. She can only hope it was not too obvious.

“We’re friends with such singers, aren’t we?” she says with a smile.

“I certainly am. You really did good with your rendition of _Famous_. Always a Raleigh Carrera fan.” Rafael answers with a teasing grin.

Before she can flush even more, thankfully, Jackie interrupts. “Casey, you gonna buy a new dress for the gala tomorrow?”

Oh, right. The gala. She almost forgot about it already. She quickly noted her wardrobe in her head before answering no.

“I think I have a few that should work for the attire,” she smiles at her, glad for the needed distraction. “Are you? You should definitely check out my closet first, I have a gold formal dress that you’d absolutely love.”

Jackie smiles gratefully at Casey. “I will, thank you.” She turns her attention to Rafael. “How about you, Superman? It’d be nice to see you in a tux.”

“Oh, no, I’m not going.” Rafael says, shyly.

“What? Why not?” Casey was quick to ask him. “You always attend Edenbrook events. This has to be the biggest one yet!”

“Yeah, Raf. The fanciest, too. And the fact that the hospital won’t spend a dime on it is a plus in my book.” Jackie adds.

As soon as the word ‘fancy’ was said, Casey understood. She looks at Rafael with a small frown but does not try to speak again.

“Not the ones that require me to wear a tuxedo. Sorry, Jackie.”

“Aw, man, come on. I was hoping you’d join me to find one to rent tomorrow.” Elijah pipes in, now off the makeshift stage and back to join them.

“I can accompany you, sure, but I still won’t go. You guys know that’s just not my thing. But I do hope you have fun for me.” Rafael gives them a genuine smile.

Jackie is about to speak again, but Casey catches her attention and gives her a look to drop it, and she nods just a little.

“Well, if you change your mind…” Elijah says simply.

“Sure. I’ll…try to think about it more.” Rafael agrees. He ends up meeting Casey’s eyes, and he immediately gives her a sheepish look.

His mind is most likely not going to change, and they both know that Casey knew that. Reassuring him, she smiles and gives him a small wink.

She is just about to speak again to try and change the topic, but Sienna decides to join them again then, inviting her for a dance.

Casey agrees, letting Sienna take her hand, and before she can pull her into the dance floor, she gives Rafael a knowing look.

He smiles up at her again, his eyes lighting up at the familiar gesture, but Casey was pulled away by Sienna before she could see the also obvious elation in his eyes.

Saturday night.

To say that Casey looked beautiful is an understatement.

She is wearing an emerald green dress, matched with some black high heels that Rafael thinks can definitely be wielded as a weapon if needed. It only added to how sexy she looked. Her red hair is more wavy than her usual do, but is still swept to the side. She is wearing quite some makeup, but it suits her well, and all that is on Rafael’s mind as soon as he saw Casey tonight was how stunning she is.

Sure, attending this gala was _far_ from how he planned to spend the night. But what happened already happened, and he is here now. He is more than thankful to be graced by Casey’s appearance.

He continued watching her rub elbows with some big-names, long enough for he himself to feel uncomfortable. Only then he realizes that he has been alone with his drink for quite a while now. With how much Sora tried convincing him that it will be such a great idea to attend tonight’s event, that it will be such a terrific date, he naturally expected her to be by his side. But only god knows which important person she is schmoozing with right now.

For maybe the twentieth time tonight, he lets out a sigh, finishing up his drink. Elijah! Yeah, he can probably try to find him.

Just as he is about to take another look around the room, Casey takes up his view. She gives him a friendly smile.

“Hey, stranger,” she greets. “Something wrong with your drink?”

Realizing that he is frowning, Rafael quickly schools his features, and for the first time tonight he grins.

“Something like that. I probably need something stronger, or-- actually I think beer is better.”

Casey laughs softly. “Not sure if we can find a pint, but we can probably help ourselves to a glass of whiskey. Or five.”

“Getting cozy with the rich and powerful exhausting you?” He asks her, seeing through her smiles and laugh, eyebrows furrowing again in concern.

“Barely starting and I am already _very_ exhausted.” She sighs, easing off on the charm. “And you? You don’t look like you’re having a blast either.”

Rafael is grateful that she did not directly ask him what made him change his mind on going. But well, that is who Casey was. She hated confrontation as much as he did, which is why they were still friends, despite recently going through a breakup.

“Yeah, you know I’d rather be staying at home.” He sighed softly, looking down at his drink for a moment as he debated whether to tell her more or not. “Sora insisted that we attend. It was supposed to be a date, but…”

Casey nods as Rafael trails off, seeing how he is unhappy tonight, even more with talking about why he was. Still, she is unable to bite back a comment. “A date, huh?” she repeats.

Rafael chuckles, quick to realize what she means by that. On their first official date, he is the one who told her that he and the word fancy just do not fit together nicely.

Now he was here in this fancy gala, in a fancy tuxedo although rented, drinking a fancy drink. Casey can sense his discomfort, but although him being here tonight is not ideal for him, she thanks the stars in the night sky. He looks so dashing and handsome.

If he looked good in his casual clothes, he is mighty fine in black tie. It takes all of Casey’s concentration to meet his eyes the whole time and not check out his body and think about getting rid of his jacket, his bow tie, his vest, then proceed to unbutton his dress shirt slowly, all the while running her hands along…shit.

“I know,” he sighs. “At least I got to see you and spend time with you. And…the others…later.”

She grins at that, making sure she focuses on his face this time, nodding a little. “Come on, I know where they are. Elijah’s hell-bent on making everyone try playing poker tonight.”

Rafael gives her a surprised look, although he already starts following her.

“There’s a table labeled _broke players only_ , I promise.” She clarifies and they laugh together as they head towards the rest of the gang.

“This was supposed to be a date night, Rafael! Surely you can’t possibly be mad at me that I’m upset to find you hanging out with your friends and _ex-girlfriend_.” About an hour later, Sora almost shouts as she follows Rafael out of the hospital.

 _Are you serious?_ Rafael thinks to himself, but he bites back his tongue. “I’m not mad, Sora, I just don’t think that was necessary or appropriate--”

“Why? Because you still like her? You don’t want me kissing you when she’s around?”

“You call that kissing? You could’ve sucked the lips out of my mouth! In public!” Rafael tries his hardest not to raise his voice but getting through her right now is just impossible.

Sora usually keeps her resolve. But when she gets drunk or tipsy, this foreign version of her, the one who loves fights, just comes out not to play but to yell at Rafael.

Actually, even without the influence of alcohol, he has been well-acquainted with her lately. Things between them have been less than perfect, obviously so, because this relationship, them, should be easy and comfortable, but for a few weeks now it has been anything but. They should really talk about it because their relationship turned out to be the opposite of both their expectations, Rafael notes in his head.

He will definitely not be putting it off anymore. He knows he already said that the last time they had a misunderstanding, but it _will_ happen. Totally. He is not sure when, but surely, someday. Hopefully-- no, _certainly_ , before she ends up deciding to break up with him.

“Look, I really don’t want to fight. All I want right now is to go home, so please get in the car and I’ll drive you to your apartment.” Rafael says in a calm voice.

“Let me guess, now you’re gonna tell me that you never wanted to go here in the first place? That you’re right about not wanting to go? And it’s all _my_ fault that you’re flirting with your ex--”

“Sora, please, I swear to you I wasn’t flirting with--”

“Maybe I basically forced you to go with me tonight, Raf. That’s on me. But you _were_ , and anyone with eyes would see all the sparks flying between the two of you. This is the reason why you didn’t even tell me you dated, right? This is why I had to ask specifically if you two had history.” She is finally calmed down, but somehow there is more bite to her words.

Dropping the hammer, Sora continues. “You still have feelings for her.”

Rafael inhales sharply, feeling the rising panic in his chest. “What- I- No…”

“I’d say you’re convincing me and not yourself, but I know better.” Sora chuckles humorlessly. “God.” she sighs deeply, rubbing her forehead with both hands in frustration. “I should’ve known better. Your heart is big, Raf, I’ve always known that. But not too big for me to be sharing your love with someone else, no matter how much you try to deny it.”

“Sora, please, let me just--” he tries to grab her hand, and she lets him, but he notices she looks past his shoulder.

“Talk to her, _really_ talk to her. It’s about time you do.” Sora says, taking his keys. “I’m still buzzed so I’ll wait for you in the car. Take as long as you need.”

Rafael was confused for a moment, but he soon feels the eyes boring on the back of her head. He turns around, freezing upon seeing her.

“Casey…”


	2. find an escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey and Rafael are definitely not dating.

Saturday night.

“She’s right, you know. Our situation isn’t exactly the prettiest.” Casey glances at Rafael.

They were now seated at a bench outside the hospital, Casey toughing out the cold air because the alternative is taking Rafael’s jacket.

Having his scent that intimately close to her when his girlfriend is already mad at them, she knew that was the last thing they needed. But even at a distance she smells his cologne and aftershave, and it was so familiar that too many memories flood her mind all at once.

“We’re friends. What’s not pretty about that?” Rafael interrupts her thoughts about needing to be strong to not give in and end up embracing him.

“Exes shouldn’t be friends, Rafael.” Casey sighs. “At the end of relationships people should be resenting each other. If not…” she trails off, looking away, embarrassed.

“If not…?” Rafael urges after a moment, only looking at her more intently.

“If not, then they haven’t moved on. Or…doesn’t want to.” She continues, only looking ahead, letting out another breath.

A beat passes, both of them silent. “You- you really think that?” Rafael asks after another moment and he bites on his bottom lip.

“I do, Raf. Because…I haven’t moved on from you. And I don’t want to because I want to keep you in my life.” She finally meets his gaze, smiling a little, but evidently serious. “What’s your excuse?”

“Like I said before, Casey, I still care about you--”

“I know, Raf. But you can’t, not anymore. Even more now that your girlfriend is obviously unhappy about it.” She interrupts.

“Are you saying we shouldn’t be friends anymore?” he asks, frowning and already looking sad.

“I’m just saying… maybe that’s for the best. This whole ordeal tonight, Sora kissing you like that in front of everyone… she means no harm. She did it only because she doesn’t want to make you choose between her and a friend, and with jealousy and alcohol mixed together… Well, it’s probably the only way that made sense to make sure I remember you’re hers.”

“You don’t have to defend her, Casey. It was inappropriate, and I… I’m sorry that she was disrespectful. I- we weren’t… doing anything wrong.”

“Weren’t we?” she looks over at him again. “Because my heart still skips a beat whenever you smile at me. Maybe that’s too obvious than I thought.”

Indeed, there are a plenty of times Rafael catches Casey blushing at something he says. But does that mean anything? Because he knows his eyes light up whenever he sees her beautiful smile or she says something funny, and he smiles too wide his cheeks hurt whenever she talks so passionately about something. Or…basically about anything, really. Do those mean anything?

Slowly, it dawns on him, and he starts to feel a sense of impending danger in his stomach. He used to think confronting Casey is the thing he is scared of the most, but confronting his _feelings_ about Casey? Running into a burning building is easier than this.

“Listen… Sora’s been waiting for you for a while now. And I should get back inside soon.” Casey finally gets up, wrapping her arms around herself. “I still care about you too, Raf, but that includes me not being in the way of your relationship. We don’t-” her voice breaks. “We don’t have to avoid each other, but I don’t think we should be too comfortable spending time together either. It’s… for the best.”

 _I’d say you’re convincing me and not yourself, but I know better._ Rafael takes a long shaky breath, standing up after her. “You’re saying…”

“I’m letting you go.” There is no mistaking Casey’s shining eyes. She does her best to blink back the tears, to no avail.

Rafael quickly moves to pull her into a tight hug, and Casey only tears up more at his warm embrace. She hugs him back as tightly, making the moment last. His scent, the feel of his body against her, the way he absentmindedly rubs her shoulder with his thumb: it all intoxicated her. If only she can stay in his arms like this forever.

“It’s my turn to talk. I’m not letting you, Casey. You’re right about a lot of things, and I have just as plenty to apologize and make up for, but this is not where we’ll end. Not when we broke up a few months ago, and not tonight.” He finally says after a long minute.

She starts to pull away, shaking her head. “Please don’t make this harder--”

“Trust me, Casey.” Rafael meets her eyes with pure determination that she does not dare insist otherwise. They can talk again, someday. Soon, hopefully. Tonight is already a real breakthrough, she doesn’t need to push it more.

“Okay, Raf. I trust you.” Casey need not to lie, and she smiles as Rafael smiles at her, her heart doing the familiar skipping.

He leans in close, pressing a soft, tender kiss to her forehead. Casey can only smile more and close her eyes, letting herself forget everything for a moment and focus on Rafael’s soft lips and his somehow warm hands holding her face. She takes more than a moment in his arms again, but it still feels too short as she starts to pull away.

She puts up a brave face. “Go get your girl.”

He takes her hand, affectionately kissing her knuckles. _I will_ , Rafael thinks only to himself.

Sunday morning.

Casey is usually high-spirited during Sundays. At this day of the week she already had fun, and she will only spend the day to get more rest and relaxation. It is the perfect day to get her mind back to work so she is ready to face new cases and patients.

This particular Sunday, however, all her thoughts as she drank her coffee are about Rafael. This somehow feels worse than their breakup, because there is no staying friends anymore. No more spending time with him, no more stealing glances at his beautiful face, no more giggling to herself at something he says that is not even that funny.

Halfway through her drink Casey hears the doorbell. She peeks at the living room, but her roommates are not there anymore. She could swear she already saw Jackie and Aurora reading on the couch. She gets up from the dining chair, heading to the door.

She expected to see Bryce behind it. It might also be Phoebe, or Danny, or maybe even Farley. But it was someone she did not expect at all: the subject of her woes, none other than Rafael.

“Raf? What are you doing here?” Casey asks, noting the bouquet of flowers he was holding.

“Getting my girl.” Rafael gives her a smile. “Uh- trying, at least. I know we still have plenty to talk about.”

Casey can only let out a soft laugh with all the thoughts she was just having. She knows it can only mean that he and Sora broke up, and while he is very welcome right now she also knows nothing about this will be easy. But she’ll be damned if she lets him go one more time.

“Come in, Raf.”

Sunday evening.

Dinner.

They both agreed that they were going to take things slow. So this is not a date, just a simple dinner, Casey reminds herself despite their holding hands.

She is looking down at her hand intertwined with Rafael’s, while he is not letting his eyes leave her face. At the moment he is just staring at her forehead, but he does not want to stop looking at her beauty, as if she will disappear if he does.

“It’s a little funny, isn’t it? You took me here on our first date but we’re also here on our first not-date.” Casey finally meets Rafael’s eyes again, and the excitement in them as their gazes meet is now hard to miss now that she is not just stealing a glance. She almost giggles at how attentive he is being, cheeks flushing yet again at his intense stare.

“Hold on… wasn’t our first date in a helicopter?” Rafael asks after a few seconds of being lost in Casey’s eyes.

“Well…no. Not the official one. You were on the job, and I was too, technically.” Casey reasons.

“Not the official--” He trails off and gapes in dramatic disbelief. “You think I bring just any doctor with me for a helicopter ride around town?”

Casey laughs softly. “That’s- okay, that’s a good point. I really appreciated knowing about your uncle and your love for the community in that quote-unquote date. But…I’ve always thought that our first dinner is much more special. You really went out of your way to cheer me up.”

“From the moment we met I’ve had this voice in my head telling me I had to do what I could to make you happy. I’m glad I listened and continued to.” Rafael smiles. “Until- well, you know.” He sighs softly, frowning a little.

“Hey,” she gives his hand a squeeze. “Sora was your first love; I understand that now. And it’s normal for everyone to have baggage from their exes, you know? What is weird, actually, is if you didn’t.” She grins, trying to keep it light, but his face still expressed guilt.

“It’s no excuse. Look at us now, I’ve only hurt you both.” He frowns deeper, but also takes her other hand in his. “I promise you, Casey, I’ll do everything to make it up to you. I know we still have to figure a lot of things out, but--” he swallows, taking a few moments to himself, gathering courage. “I love you, Casey. I know and I’m sorry it’s a little too late to realize that, but I do. I assure you I’ll do better by you.”

Casey can feel her chest tightening. This got very intense very quickly, and her feelings are getting the best of her. Just how often did she fantasize this exact moment? She worried for a second that maybe this is one of the many scenarios her brain came up with, but the warmth of Rafael’s hands around hers is all too real. His scent, his cologne, his shampoo. He’s here.

She cannot speak a word, nor think a thought; her mind overwhelmed because the man she thought she would never get to hold like this again is right in front of her, telling her that he loves her too. Not wasting any more time, she grabs his face and kisses him.

When Rafael broke up with Casey, she was not able to give him a final kiss. She barely remembers the last time they shared a passionate kiss, but she is absolutely certain right now that this kiss puts all their other kisses to shame. Yes, this second first kiss is even better and more exciting than the one they shared in a free fall from a thousand feet up in the air.

Their feelings poured into the kiss are obviously pained but there is also excitement and it is completely full of love. In short, perfectly intense. It feels…right, and Rafael is sure he will never again doubt staying by Casey’s side.

He pulls away, also holding her face with a hand, grinning as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. He has never felt this way about anyone in his life ever, even with Sora then and now. His mind keeps on repeating how absolutely sure he is about Casey.

Not knowing what his too-happy smile meant, Casey makes a small face. “I’m sorry, I know we said this wasn’t a date--”

Their mouths meet again in a kiss, this time Rafael initiates, and it is her turn to grin as they pulled away. “Okay, I’m still not sure if that means this was totally a date, but for the record, I love you, too.”

He smiles despite his heart skipping a beat. God, how crazy is he about her? It was almost embarrassing, but she loves him back. Despite everything, she loves him, and he loves her. That is the only thing that matters.

“I love you, Casey.” he repeats.

“And I love you, Rafael. So much.”


End file.
